


My Name Is

by Chantress



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: MP3, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Prompt from the Star Wars Prompts and Asks blog:While in the Outer Rim Master Dooku and his Padawan find a young Padawan sick and unconscious. They take him back to the Temple where Yoda takes Obi-Wan on as his new Master all while he's still in a coma. Oh and the Force has decided to all but marry Qui-Gon to his Grandmaster's new Padawan. Also Obi has a few Mandalorian tattoos, so they think he's Mandalorian.





	My Name Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/gifts), [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Name Is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425582) by SWModdy. 



> Recorded for Dema for the 2018 Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction. Thank you for your donation!
> 
> Thank you to the author as well--it's always a delight to make podfic about my OTP. :)
> 
> Some edits have been made to the original text for clarity and ease of reading, but these are minor and should not affect the overall story.

Title: My Name Is  
Author: SWModdy  
Reader: Chantress  
Fandom: Star Wars  
Pairing: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: General Audiences  
Length and format: 00:52:26, mp3  
Warnings: None

Download link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/88dskn9jg7b8zyz/My_Name_Is.mp3/file)


End file.
